


The Undercover Brother

by hunnie_bunnie2002



Series: It's been a wild, wild ride [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Best Buddies, Carlos doesn't die, F/M, Fluff and Smut, He really doesn't, Multi, Occasional violence, Other, Partners to Lovers, Saints Row 2 - Freeform, Slow Burn, he doesn't, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnie_bunnie2002/pseuds/hunnie_bunnie2002
Summary: It's been three years since the Playa (Bethany Estda) was blown up and thrown into a coma. Once she's back, she wastes no time calling up an old friend who has a habit of hiding in plain sight and gathering useful intel.
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Carlos Mendoza, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Series: It's been a wild, wild ride [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935157





	The Undercover Brother

“Ami Chavez?” An alluring and familiar voice asked from the other end of the call. I scoffed quietly before pressing my lips into a thin line, my brows furrowing in annoyance. 

“Yeah, who the fuck is this?” I quip bluntly while leaning over the center console to crank up the heater with my free hand. A light, gloomy rain began to fall from the inky night sky. I scoffed again at the annoyingly maroon interior of this vehicle while sitting up straight in my seat again. An annoyingly familiar laugh echoed through my phone’s speaker. The heater kicked up with a soft hum, spitting hot air into the car.

“It's Beth, ya know, wore a lotta purple, threw you off that boat that blew me up.” A burst of euphoric laughter drowned out the heaters humming. My jaw dropped with disbelief. “I’m back in town and it just so happens that the Saints are making a comeback, I heard you might have some.. Insider information on a future rival,” I could hear the smirk on her face, confident oozing through the phone. A small, hopeful grin curled up against my cheeks, a sense of nostalgic pride filling my chest. I could hear her driving in the background. The faint sound of cars driving through puddles, honking, the sound of raining hitting the car as sped down whatever street.

“You down?” 

The rain began to come down hard, accompanied by lightning and distant booming thunder. The inky waters beyond the docks churned angrily, crashing against the shore and piers aggressively.

“Hell yeah, I’m down,” I reply quickly, grinning wildly. I grip the steering wheel and wiggle excitedly in my seat. From around a dark corner emerged the meathead rookie, jogging towards the car. My face drops immediately, a stoic look replacing my once visible excitement. 

“But I got something to take care of first,” I said coyly, “Lemme call you back when I'm done and you can have your first bit of info,” I swear I could hear her snort.

“It’s all work, no play with you, huh?” Beth teased.

“You know how it is,” I smirk a little, “It’s good to hear from you, Boss.” 

The passenger-side door opened and the rookie clamored into the Swindle. He was soaked from the rain and water dripped off him onto the maroon interior. I slip my phone back into the cup holder and turn to look at the youngish man who just clambered into my truck.

“What the fuck took you so long?” I ask, reaching into the back seat and grabbing a towel off the floor of the backseat. I toss it into his lap and shift into reverse. 

“They were late,” He huffed simply, wiping his face down with the towel. We pull out of the docks parking lot and slowly merge with regular traffic after a few minutes of silence. The rain smacked against the windshield aggressively only to be wiped away by the windshield wipers that quickly swiped over the glass. 

“Who was that on the phone before I got in?” He asks, pompously. I glance at him out of the corner of my eye, scoffing at the serious look on his face. His ginger brows furrowed and wrinkles form between them. My eyes return to the road as a small blue car swerves in front of us.

“None of ya fucking business,” I furrow my brows and look at him like he's an idiot, “The fuck you being so noisy for?” There was no reply, instead, he faced forward and crossed his arms with a huff. I chuckle under my breath at his behavior. We sat in silence as I sped down the road. Off in the distance the Ultor building glowed ominously, the spot lights beaming from somewhere near the church causing my stomach to churn. 

After half an hour of driving, I pull into the dirt driveway in front of his house. It wasn’t too bad looking from the outside. A dark blue roof covered a small, one-story house. In the driveway, just a foot in front of where I parked, was a dingy brown car with a small “Baby on Board” sticker in the rear view mirror. 

“Thanks,” The rookie muttered, pulling the door handle and swinging open the passenger door. 

“Yeah,” I reply in the same tone, “Congrats on the baby,” I lean back in my seat and drum my thumbs on the steering wheel, impatiently. He stares at me for what feels like too long before giving a simple nod. He climbs out of my vehicle with a little hassle. He quietly closes the door and walks lazily to his front door. 

I pull back onto the main road and merge with the light traffic, anxiously redialing Beth’s number and tucking the phone between my ear and my shoulder. 

“Amies, baby,” Beth’s voice swooned, “You know where the old abandoned mission is?” The sound of faint voices cheered and shouted energetically in the background but I couldn’t make out any words. 

“The one Johnny used to talk about?” I furrow my brows, “With the underground city thing?” I ask, making a very illegal u-turn and speeding down the street. 

“That’s the one,” Bee laughed, “See ya soon,” 

“No wai-” 

A small beep and the call was over. She had hung up on me. I laugh to myself and shake my head. I can’t say that this behavior was anything new because Beth has always just been like that. Slowly but surely, I am surrounded by dingy buildings and covered by the train tracks above me. All together it took forty minutes before I was parked in a large and vacant parking lot in front of the “abandoned” mission house. I find myself feeling hopeful as I swing open the driver side door and hop onto the asphalt of the parking lot. 

“Brotherhood's got a lotta nerve showing up on Saints turf.” The barrel of a pistol was the first thing my eyes made contact with after I climbed out. Swiftly, I grab the man’s wrist and twist, swiping his leg out from under him at the same time. He drops the gun and collapses onto the ground. 

“Carlos, what the fuck?” A familiar voice barks from behind me, followed by the sound of rapid footsteps against the wet asphalt. I deliver a swift kick to his side and pick his pistol up off the ground. 

“Jeez Beth, we aren't gonna last if you're picking up kids like this.” I seethe while tucking the pistol into the back of my waistband. I lean down and grab him by the front of his shirt before she can reply. I look down at this Carlos. 

In my grasp was a young Hispanic man with an oddly familiar face, adorning a purple beanie and almost matching track pants. A large tattoo peaked out from under his wife-beater tank top. His dark brown eyes held an intense firey look in them. He'd definitely be fighting back if Beth hadn't shown up. He had a bit of a babyface. It wasn’t like he wasn’t attractive though, but not that intimidating. 

“Ami, chill,” Beth starts, placing one of her manicured hands on my shoulder, “You’ll get to beat up plenty of newbies, just not this one too much.” She reassured with a warning tone but ending with a charming laugh. I sigh deeply and give Carlos another once over before holding my hand out to him to help him up. 

The anger in his eyes shifts to confusion and then settles on a soft look of realizing something. It was like I was watching him put the puzzle pieces of my identity together. He grabs my wrist and I grip his, pulling him up to his feet with a little bit of effort. He was roughly three to four inches taller than me when he was standing up. Quickly, my attention turns to Beth, my old friend who had been in a coma in prison for three years. 

“It’s good to see you, you do something new with your hair?” I ask, hugging the taller woman. Beth’s arms trap me against her curvy body in a tight hug. She lets out an endearing chuckle, pulling away after a brief four minutes.

“Yeah, I’ve been getting that a lot,” She jokes, smiling down at me. 

“You’re Ami Chavez...” Carlos muses after standing silently to himself, “My brother talked about you,” He continued as he dusted himself off, “So, you're the one who’s undercover with the Brotherhood,” He states, rubbing the wrist that I had twisted before holding his hand out to me. "I'm Carlos." I take his hand, only slightly taken back but how soft they are even with the callouses. 

"Now that you two have that outta the way and you're all introduced," The tall, green-eyed woman interjected with a devious glint in her eyes, "I'd like to announce that the two of you are gonna be working on all the uh… Brotherhood shit together," 

"You're pairing me with a total rookie?" I frown, crossing my arms over my chest. Beth sighed bittersweetly and I immediately regret speaking without thinking. I can see the look of insecurity grow on Carlos’ face from the corner of my eyes. I almost start to feel bad just from the look that flashes in his eyes.

"They're all rookies," She confessed, "That's why you're with him, teach him how to be a gangster and all that shit." She waved her hand as if waving the thought away before turning her back to us and walking towards the missionary's entrance. "Let's meet the rest of the crew, Amies."

Carlos and I follow behind her, silently walking next to each other. The overwhelming scent of dust and hobos invade my nose as we walk through the front door and through the disheveled main room. 

“Hey,” I turned to look at Carlos, taken back at how bashful he looked now, “I’m sorry about..uh.. almost shooting you in the face,” He mumbles apologetically, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. We walk down a flight of stairs, Beth walking a foot in front of us. I find myself stopping in place and staring at him curiously. His shy smile dropped to a worried frown. He looked like a sad puppy.Where did Beth find this guy? Why did he look so painfully familiar but so unfamiliar..? 

“Don’t worry about it,” I manage to spit out as my face grows warm, “No hard feelings.” He suddenly smiles, his eyes lighting up. I start to walk a little faster, trying to catch up with Beth. I slowed my pace once I caught up with her, turning my head to look at the weird basement we were in. 

“After we’re done with introductions I need you to get me up to speed on the Brotherhood,” She started, slowing down a bit to match my pace, “And then you and Carlos need to come up with our first move.” I grin at her. I can feel Carlos walking behind me, a small shiver crawling down my spine. I can feel his eyes on my back.

“All work no play with you, huh?” I joked, causing her to laugh sarcastically and roll her eyes.

“How else would shit get done?” She rebuttal playfully. 

We then walked through a doorway and down a short hall when suddenly the room opened up dramatically. I found myself at the top of a grand staircase, overlooking a large and filthy room. At the bottom stood many unfamiliar faces in purple. One familiar face stood out.

“Johnny,” I smile at the infamous gangster, rushing down the steps to stand next to my old mentor, “I thought you were in jail.” We hug briefly, a deep laugh rumbling in his chest. 

“Thanks for helping out with that,” He laughed, passive-aggressively as we pulled away from each other. I can’t hold back the small noise of frustrated disbelief. 

“Who do you think was paying your bail and sending care packages? Sure wasn’t Eesh,” I punch him in the shoulder playfully before crossing my arms. He laughed again and shook his head as Carlos joined us at the bottom of the stairs.   
“So whatta we do now?” A woman with dreadlocks mutters from the left of Johnny, her arms crossing. Johnny turns to her and nods towards the stairs. 

“We listen,” He states simply.

“ Alright, everybody listen up,” Beth calls out from the top of the staircase, causing the room to go quiet. All eyes find their way to focus on Beth. 

“We got some serious shit to discuss. The Saints used to own Stilwater," Beth starts while pacing back and forth, "and it seems like the only muthafucka's that remember that are me, Gat, and Ami. I think it's time we give those other crews a wake up call." Confidence booms from her chest, her green eyes rake over the crowd below her, "Now I ain't gonna lie, a lotta shit's changed since I've been outta the game, so I'm gonna need some help. Pierce,” She points at a African American man in a basketball jersey who has his back to me, “You're on the Ronin. I wanna know who's callin' the shots and what businesses they're running."

“Done,” He nods with a confident smile. Beth smiles proudly and continues.

"Shaundi, you got the Sons of Samedi." 

“It’s gotta be them?” The woman with dreads complained as she stepped forward. The confident smile that Beth once wore dropped instantly. Her face becoming serious and intense. 

“The fuck you say?” Beth scoffs, stepping forward threateningly. Immediately the woman, named Shaundi, shrunk back and put her hands up defensively. 

“It’s cool, I-I got this,” She reassures before standing next to Johnny. I have to cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing. 

“Carlos, Ami,” She looks over in my direction, once again smiling as she eyes Carlos and myself.

“The Brotherhood, we’re on it,” Carlos answers before I have a chance to open my mouth and respond. I could feel eyes on me and a realization dawned on me. I was surrounded by a sea of purple while wearing the colors of an enemy. 

“Ami, here,” Beth motioned for me to join her at the top of the stairs, “She might look like a normal donkey brained Brotherhood member,” She continued as I climbed up the steps to reach her, “ But don’t be fooled, she is a Saint through and through,” Beth praised as I stood next to her, “She’s undercover and she works with us so if I find out one of you causes her harm, I will personally put a bullet in your skull, got it?” Beth warned threateningly, earning small noises and nods of understanding from the crowd. 

“Good, good,” She started as I walked back down the stairs to stand next to Gat and the other lieutenants, “Aight. Once we're done here talk to one of these guys. They'll have something for you to do. It's our time now..Let's get this shit started."


End file.
